Poison
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: I can't get him out of my head...Miss him. Kiss him. Love him. Wrong move you're dead. That boy is poison. Ryan and Troy. MxM. SLASH. Need I say more? Read and review. NEW CHAPTER FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, so this is going to be a full-length story and the couple is Ryan and Troy. I got the idea while I was listening to the song **_Poison_ **by **_Bell Biv Devoe, _**they're an old 90's group. So yeah, it's not a songfic, I just like the song and the title will fit sooner in the story. I'm trying to make this different then rest of the Ryan and Troy stories on this fandom, so if you see a cliché in here then I really didn't mean it. Ok, so please enjoy! **

* * *

I'm Troy Bolton. You guys may know me, you know East High's basketball star and basically the leader of the whole school. People worship me; they practically call me the King. The freshman's get on their knees and chant "_All hail, King Troy." _Well maybe not, but that would be cool. Everyone thinks that they know everything about me, but they really don't. They just _think_ that they do. They would have never ever guessed in a million years that I, Troy Bolton, am gay. Yes, that's right. I'm gay, I have a thing for the male anatomy. If anyone ever found out then they would probably freak. The girls would probably be disappointed and the gay guys would probably do a little "cheer" dance.

You know, I'm a little surprised that no one has really figured it out yet. I mean, I never respond to Sharpay or Gabriella's constant flirting. Sharpay actually tried to flash me once by wearing a low cut shirt and leaning over my desk. I just secretly gave her a look of disgust and she gave up. But there is one person that I wouldn't mind flirting with me and that person is, ladies and gentleman, Ryan Evans-twin brother of the _Ice Queen. _Why, you ask. Well, it's because he is talented, nice and hot! I always stare at him and when he catches me I can only give a nervous smile and he smiles back. And every time he smiles, I just turn into a puddle on the floor. When we have to have partners for a certain assignment or project, I would ask him, but he would say no because he was either working with Sharpay or someone else asked him before I did. I would be disappointed but would quickly cover it up with a smile and he would just smile and you know what happens- I would melt of course. I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Gabriella. I cursed silently under my breath as she began talking.

"Troy, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight. You know we can probably have some fun afterwards if you like." She said seductively. My God, when did she become such a slut?

"Umm…no thank you." I say politely. She stands in front of me for a few seconds before walking off in a huff. I was about to go back to my thoughts when I was tapped on the shoulder once again. I turned back around to see that it was Chad and he is giving me a weird look.

"What?"

"Troy, what just happened there?" He asked me while pointing over to where Gabriella was seated, I just shook my head.

"Nothing."

"_Nothing?_ Troy, you just turned down one of East High's hottest girls. Are you crazy?" Chad asked me.

"Look Chad, I'm just not interested." I said simply. I then turned around back in my seat, hoping he would get the point. Who am I kidding? It's Chad, he never gets the point, so as I expected he continued talking. After a few seconds, I sighed, "I have to go to the bathroom. We'll talk later." He cocked his eyebrow at me before going to his seat. I walked up to the teacher's desk to get a bathroom pass and then I walked out.

"Thank you!" I whispered to myself when I entered the bathroom. Sometimes, I wish that I could just tell people that I'm gay, so they will leave me alone about turning down girls. I loitered in the bathroom for a while before deciding to go back to class. I was about to turn the corner to the classroom when I was knocked down by someone.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright!" The person exclaimed as they reached out their hand to help me up. I was about to curse at the person when I looked up to see that it was Ryan. His hand was still out in the air waiting for me to grab it and I did. Just touching his hand made me shiver. He pulled me up and let go of my hand. I was sort of sad, but at least I got to touch him.

"I'm alright." I said brushing myself off and giving him a smile and he, of course, smiled back. Man, he looked so good when he smiled.

"Well, that's good." He said before walking pass me. I turned around and before I lost the courage, I called out his name.

"Ryan." I called after him. He turned around and walked back to me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You know, go to a movie." I was trying my hardest, not to make it sound like a date, but I think that it did.

He gave me a confused look and then said, "You want to hang out with me?"

"Well, yeah." I said, hoping that he would say yes.

"I don't think so, Troy." He said letting out a little laugh.

"This is not a joke, if that's what you're thinking. Please come." I said giving him a pleading look. Crap! Now he thinks that I'm desperate. He cocked his eyebrow up as to say that he was thinking. After a few moments he let out a small breath.

"Well, I guess I can since I have no plans tonight." He said.

"Great! I'll meet you at the movie theater at 7 pm." I said, secretly doing a happy dance in my mind.

"7 pm sharp, and if you're a minute late then I'm out." Ryan said to me, in this cute way that I couldn't help but giggle at.

"Alright." I said smiling and he grinned at me before walking to his destination. And I walked to the classroom with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so what did you think so far? I hope that you like it. I'll post another chapter in a few days. Review!**

**April**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Well, I just want you to know that Troy will be a little OOC in this story, I just don't want this to be the typical Troy and Ryan. Also, I don't want the title to be taken literally. No one is going to die in this story from poison. I just want you guys to get the idea of how a person can be poison to the mind. You know, like almost dangerous. You're so addicted and wrapped up that you can't concentrate on anything but this person. Ryan is not going to ruin Troy, it's just that Troy can't help but be addicted to Ryan. That's love for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful, accept for the occasional flirting from either Sharpay or Gabriella, but I don't even pay attention to that anymore. So now, I'm standing in front of my closet trying to find something to wear. I try on things, take them off and repeat. Man, I'm starting to become the stereotypical gay guy. After dozens of outfits, I finally decide on a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt. I then put on my white Nikes and comb my hair. I know that this isn't technically a date, but I want to look good for him. I look over at my digital clock and it reads six forty-five. Damn it! I only have fifteen minutes. I quickly grabbed my wallet, shoved in my pocket and ran out the house, yelling a quick good-bye to my parents.

I had to get there on time because if I didn't then Ryan would leave and I didn't want that to happen. I arrived at the movie theater and found a parking space. I looked at the clock before turning off the car and it read six fifty-seven. I was on time. I raced to the theater to see Ryan sitting outside on the bench. He looked so good. He had on some light jeans with a yellow Abercrombie shirt on. I snapped out of it before I started to drool. He then looked at his watch before speaking.

"Six fifty-nine. Wow, you're on time." He said grinning.

"Well, I always try to keep my promises." I said and Ryan rolled his eyes in a joking way and we both walked into the theater to stand in line for tickets. "So what do you want to see?"

"Well we could see _The Devil Wears Prada_, but I'm going to go and see that with Sharpay. So whatever you like is fine." Ryan said moving up in the line. We were next. I had to think fast.

"Ok…um two tickets to _Click_." I said pulling out my wallet. Ryan saw what I was doing and stopped me.

"I can pay for my self Troy." He said and I just shook my head.

"No, I insist." I said pulling out a twenty dollar bill. The man behind the ticket counter gave me the tickets as I handed him the money. I handed Ryan one of the tickets as we went to the concession counter. I bought me a box of Mike and Ike's and I turned to Ryan to see what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Troy, now I can pay for some candy." He said pointing to the glass case where all of the different candies were displayed. I just gave him a look and he sighed. I ended up buying him some Sour Patches and we went into the theater. It was practically crowded in there and we were luckily enough to find two seats at the end of one of the middle rows. Ryan sat on the inside and I sat on the outside toward the aisle.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Troy?" Ryan asked me as he was opening up his candy.

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice to you." I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"I know that you're always nice to me…but this is sort of different. I mean, we've never actually hung out before and plus you're buying my movie ticket and all…"He faded slightly.

"What are you getting at?" I asked him.

"I don't know…it's just seems like you're treating this like a-" He said but he stopped himself.

"Like a what?" I asked smiling. _Like a date? _I hope that he thinks that.

"Like a-" But he was cut off the by the theater turning dark and the movie previews beginning. "Nothing" he just said quickly and turned his attention to the screen. I sighed and did the same.

The movie lasted for about an hour and a half. When the credits started rolling I got up to stretch a little and we both walked out of theater, throwing our empty containers in the trash on the way out.

"That movie was hilarious!" Ryan said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah it was. Adam Sandler is so funny." I said laughing along with him. "Where's your car?" I asked after my laughter subsided.

"Oh, it's right there." He said pointing a few feet in front of us and mine was a few cars down from his.

"So, we have to hang out more often. I don't know about you but I had fun tonight." I said hoping he had as much fun as I did.

"Sure but you have to let me pay next time." He pointed out and I just laughed.

"Deal, I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said walking to my car.

"Alright, bye," He said before getting into his car. I waved goodbye and went into my own.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter and that not much happened in this one. I just wanted to get the "date" over with. Next chapter will be more entertaining. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, I would just like to say thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! Oh, and also, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ IT JUST TO FLAME ME JUST TO SAY HOW MUCH YOU HATE GAY PEOPLE! Sorry for the all of the capital letters but some people can't get it through their heads. So if you don't like it, just click the back button and read some Troyella story or something. So, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah! I would like to thank Dark Angel Kira for this idea. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have the third chapter up yet. So thank you! Oh if you haven't already please go and check out her Ryan and Troy stories, they rock!**

**I do not own The Skeleton Key!**

* * *

The next day at school I just had to find Ryan. I had so much fun with him last night and he did too, unless he was humoring me. I hope not. I want to ask him if he would like to hang out again on Friday, but I think I should wait a little longer. I don't want him to think that I'm clingy or something. But what if he doesn't mind it? I finally turned the corner to his locker to see that he was putting his backpack away and I almost fell to the floor. He looked so good, like he does everyday. Why isn't every girl or gay guy talking about how hot _he_ is? I mean they should get off my back for a while and go swoon over him. But if that happened then I would have competition and I do not like competition when is comes to relationships. I continued to walk to his locker and before I could call out his name, Sharpay made her way over to him. Great! Now I would have to deal with her. I just sighed and I greeted them both.

"Hey Ryan and Sharpay." I said smiling. Ryan turned his head and smiled at me and so did Sharpay.

"Hey Troy!" Ryan said in return. Sharpay just stared at me with her eyebrow cocked and smiling. I gave her a look and turned back to Ryan.

"So…Ryan, would you like to hang again out Friday, you know watch a couple of movies?" I asked him.

"Well…" Ryan began but he was cut off by Sharpay.

"What do you mean by "hang out again"?" She asked stepping in front of Ryan.

I rolled my eyes and answered her stupid question. "I mean, that we've hung out yesterday and I would like to again."

"So that's where you went last nigh!" Sharpay exclaimed turning Ryan.

"So, I can go out sometime, right?" Ryan asked and Sharpay just sighed.

"So do you want to hang out?" I asked again.

"I can't because I have to help Sharpay pick out a dress Friday night. You know for one of our God-awful dances." He answered.

"Oh." I said disappointed. Damn you Sharpay!

"You know what? Me, buying a dress can wait. We can all hang out together." Sharpay said abruptly.

Oh no! I bet she has some kind of plan to get near me.

"I don't know…what do you think Troy?" Ryan asked me.

I could say no and miss a chance to be close to Ryan or risk being groped on a couch by Sharpay. Damnit!

"Of course." I finally answered.

"Great! Meet us at our house, Friday night at 8. We'll provide all of the movies and snacks." Sharpay said with a devilish smirk before walking off to class.

"I'll try to protect you from Sharpay." Ryan told me once his sister disappeared around the corner.

I laughed and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said and then looked at his watch, "We should get to class too. Don't want to be bitched out by Mrs. Darbus."

"You're right." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders absentmindedly.

"Uh…Troy?" Ryan said giving me a confused look. I realized what I doing and quickly removed my arm.

"Sorry." I said while blushing. He just shrugged and we walked to class.

* * *

I was so happy when Friday came around. It meant time with Ryan! After school had ended, I quickly went home. I had to do my chores, which I took my time on, and checked my e-mail. Since I still had a few hours before going over to Ryan's I decided to watch whatever was on MTV. Soon it was 7 o'clock, so I took a quick shower, combed my hair and put on some fresh clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

"Damn, I look good!" I said to myself before walking downstairs. I told my parents goodbye and I was on my way to see Ryan.

I pulled up to the Evan's house about 10 minutes later. I had remembered where they had lived because of the countless that were thrown at the house. I remember going to the parties, trying my hardest to get Ryan to notice me without anyone else noticing what I was trying to do. But he would always be preoccupied with other guest to notice. I reached the front door and knocked. About a few seconds later the door swung open.

"Hello, Troy." Sharpay greeted me, trying to sound sexy. She was wearing a yellow tank-top that showed a little too much with a jean mini skirt and her hair was down like always. Man, was I in for a long night.

"Hi Sharpay, can I come in?"

"Of course." She said opening the door wider so I could come in and she closed it behind me.

"Um…where's Ryan?" I asked her.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen making us some snacks." She said pointing towards the kitchen and then as if on cue he walked out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks.

"Hey Troy, we're watching _The Skeleton Key._" He said.

"Ok, cool!" I said. After a few moments we were all seated on the couch. Ryan had tried to sit in the middle of me and Sharpay but she pushed him away ended sitting next to me. He gave me a sympathetic look and pressed _play _on the DVD remote. We were about half way into the movie when Sharpay screamed and jump –which was completely fake. She then grabbed a hold of my arm and buried her head into my chest. I tried to get her off of me but she wouldn't let go. I could have easily yelled at her but I was a guest in their house. Ryan then looked at me to see that I was struggling with his sister.

"Sharpay, the movie isn't even scary." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes it is." She said still holding on to me. She then suddenly let me go and I sighed in relief. About ten minutes later, I felt something making its way up my thigh. I looked down to see Sharpay's hand moving towards my crotch. I've had enough! So I jumped off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked me putting the movie on pause.

"Uh…I'm sorry Ryan, but I have to go." I said to him. I looked at Sharpay who was smirking.

"Why?" He then answered his own question when he saw the look on his twin sister's face. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll walk you out." He said getting up. We both walked out of the house towards my car. Man was I glad to be away from her. "I'm sorry about my whore-ish sister."

"You don't have to apologize. It was all her." I said smiling at him.

"So I guess that I will see you on Monday?" He said before turning to walk back into his house. Before he could get far I lightly pulled him back and he gave me a questioning look.

"Do you want to go to the park? I mean, I really don't feel like going home." I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said. We decided to walk to the park since it was close by. When we got there Ryan immediately climbed on the monkey bars and began hanging upside down on them. I laughed his childish habit. I then noticed his shirt was pulled up to reveal his stomach. It was bit pale and not all that muscular but it was still good looking. I need to stop staring before I freak him out.

"Troy, come and join me! This is so much fun!" Ryan said sounding like a five-year-old.

"You have got to be crazy. I'm not going to bust my ass on those things." I said shaking my head. He just laughed at me and said,

"You're not going to bust your a-" but he was cut off by hitting the grass.

"Oh my gosh Ryan!" I exclaimed while running over to him. "Are you alright." I asked bending down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said sitting up while brushing some of the grass off of him.

"See I told you could bust your ass on those things." I said.

"Whatever." He smiled at me.

"Oh, look you have grass in your hair," I said noticing pieces of it laying in his hair and then I pulled it out. My eyes then made contact with his. He just stared back at me with an expression that I couldn't decipher. I then did the only thing that came to mind. I kissed him. A few seconds later I pulled away and his face had an expression that was very easy to read- _shock. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so that was chapter 3. The longest one so far. So what did you guys think. I hope that you liked it. Chapter 4 should be up soon. So please review! And thanks again to Dark Angel Kira!**

**April**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. Yes, Sharpay was a huge slut in that chapter. I wanted her to come off as one because it worked for the story. Oh and I'm changing the genre to Romance/Humor. There's not really going to be any drama in here. That's really cliché and I promised you guys and myself no cliché plot lines. So please enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

We sat there on the grass in complete silence. I looked down at the ground. I could still feel Ryan's soft lips on mine. It felt so good even though he didn't kiss me back. I looked up to see that his face still had the same shocked expression on it. It looked like he was trying to form words but nothing was coming out. A few more moments had passed before anything was said. 

"What was that" He asked.

"That was a kiss. C'mon Ryan, I know you're not stupid." I said laughing a little bit, trying to lighten the mood.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know what it was but I'm confused as to why you did it."

Oh crap! I have to think of an excuse! Quick Troy think. Got it! "Uh…I was caught in the moment?"

He stared at me, for what seemed like forever, before laughing. And I was completely confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Ha-ha! You're gay aren't you?" He asked, still laughing.

"Uh…yeah. But you shouldn't be laughing because you're gay too." I said pointing at him.

"Well duh! Of course I'm gay." He said calming down a bit.

"So…?"

"So, I just never would have thought that _you_, the basketball star, the manly-man, Mr. Popularity, would ever be gay. It's just so bizarre, that's why I laughed." He pointed out.

I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted.

"So you never thought that someone like me could be gay?"

He had to think before answering.

"Well…now that I think about yes. I take back what I just said." He said, I was about to say something but he continued, "You know Troy, it all makes sense now. Sharpay and Gabriella were basically throwing themselves at you and you didn't do a thing but push them away. If you were straight then you would be all over them."

"You're smart." I said grinning. I got up off the ground and pulled Ryan up with me. We brushed ourselves off and we ended up locking eyes again. "Do you like me, Ryan?"

"Troy…" But I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. It felt like he was about to kiss me back when he gently pushed me away. "Ok, I know that you like me and I like you too…as a matter of fact I've liked you for a long time."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know you Troy." He said simply.

"You do know me." I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well, I know you but I don't _know you_." He said pressing his index finger against my chest.

"So you're saying that you want to hang out some more." I asked.

"Well, yeah." He nodded.

"Well, I'm all for that. You get to know me better and I get to know you better." I said moving my hand in between us.

"Good. So we should get back." He said walking away and it took me a few seconds to realize it because it was so random. I ran to catch up with him.

"So, when we do get to know each other better than we can start dating?" I asked hopefully.

He glanced over at me grinning and said, "We'll see."

He was totally teasing me but I didn't mind. It was cute…he's cute.

* * *

I walked in my house around 11:30 grinning like a madman. My mom and dad were sitting in the living room watching a late night movie. They looked over at me from the screen and smiled. 

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun over at Sharpay and Ryan's?" My mom asked.

"Definitely." I said still smiling.

"Well, that's good, son" My dad said. I nodded and walked upstairs to my room. I took of my clothes and replaced them with some flannel pants and an East High T-shirt. I couldn't get Ryan off of my head. I actually have a chance with him. My biggest crush does like me back but wants to take things slow. Well, I guess good-no great things are worth the wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, what did you think? Not as long as the last one but it was something right? This was my favorite chapter so far to write but it did feel a little rushed. This may be my last chapter posted until August because I go to Disney World this Friday and I don't get back until the first week in August. But, I may post another chapter before I leave. Cross your fingers. Well please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad that you liked last chapter! Oh and I'm really sorry for the two month wait for a new chapter. I just didn't know how to write this chapter. So I hope that you like this. Please enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own High School Musical! Even though it would be awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks again to Dark Angel Kira for this idea. You rock!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Uhhhhh!" I groaned loudly while reaching over to shut off the annoying sound. I should have gone to bed earlier. But I had a certain blonde on my mind all night. I managed to pull myself up in a sitting position on my bed and then a few minutes later my father came into my room.

"Troy, why aren't you ready? We have basketball practice, remember?" He asked.

"Sure dad. I'll be ready in twenty minutes." I said yawning, leave it to my dad to schedule practice early Saturday morning.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs waiting." He said before leaving.

I wiped some of the sleep out of my eyes before making my way to my bathroom and taking a quick shower. Afterwards I threw on some red basket ball shorts, a white t-shirt and some white Nikes. I then grabbed my East High Wildcats duffle bag and threw a change of clothes in there because my mom didn't like for me to come home smelling sweaty and musky. Once I was ready I ran downstairs to see that my dad was sitting down watching the news. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded in reply. We walked outside and threw our bags in the back of his red Honda Ridgeline Truck **( AN: ok, I don't know about cars so I just looked on Google for some trucks and this came up…it looks nice : ) ) **.I climbed into the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver seat. I turned on the radio to a rock station and he drove off in the direction of school. It was silent for a few moments before my dad began to speak.

"So Troy, you didn't really tell me and your mom about last night. I mean, it must have been one hell of a night if you overslept." He said grinning at me.

Oh, dad if you only knew.

"Um…well you don't really want to know…" I said trying to drop the conversation. I don't think I can explain to my dad that I kissed the man of my dreams last night. Yep, that just won't work.

"I'm your father. Of course I want to know. I want to be a part of your life." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy. That totally sounds like something mom would say.

"Mom's been getting you to read those cheesy parenting books again?" I asked knowingly and he sighed.

"Yeah, she has. She keeps nagging me about them and I actually sat down and read one the other day. And let this stay between the both of us…I actually enjoyed it, very insightful." He said honestly. I looked at him and laughed.

"Seriously Troy, if you ever need me then I'm here for you." He said patting me on the shoulder.

Yeah, until you find out that I'm gay then we'll see.

"I know." I said.

A few moments later we arrived at the school and dad parked at the back entrance of the gym. We both grabbed our bags and walked in to see that the team was already in there ready to practice.

"How did you guys get in here?" My dad asked

"The janitor was outside when some of us arrived and he let us in." Chad explained. He just nodded and walked off to his office and a few minutes later he was back and ready to practice.

"Ok, Wildcats! Let's do some passing drills. First we'll start with _star passing, _ok. **(AN: I had to look up some basketball stuff) **Alright, everyone in position." We lined up in two diagonal lines, adjacent from each other. He threw Jason the ball and blew the whistle to signal him to begin. We continued this for about five minutes before moving on to a practice game. We split up into two teams. Chad, Jason, Jeff, Tyler and I were one team and the others were Zeke, Sean, Gavin, Matt and Aiden were another. We were all playing hard, giving it all we got. Hey, we're the Wildcats…that's what we do. It was about 10 minutes into the game and I was dribbling down the court to shoot the ball. I could see Zeke ahead of me just waiting to slap the ball out of my hands when the gym doors opened. I turned my head slightly to look when my eyes met with blue ones.

"Ry-"

_THUD!_

I had just collided with Zeke and boy did it hurt. I finally mustered the strength to get up and brushed myself off. I looked over at the bleachers and saw Sharpay waving at me seductively and Ryan sitting there looking concerned.

"Troy are you alright?" My dad asked me.

"I just hurt my leg a little. I just need to rest for a few minutes and then I'll be ready to play again." I lied. I was feeling fine. It was just a little fall. I really wanted to go and talk to Ryan. So I pretended to limp my way over to Ryan and Sharpay. When I got over there I sat down and propped my leg up on the bleacher.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked me putting his hands on my shoulder. It sent chills up my spine and took everything for me to not kiss him right then and there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just lied to my dad so I could come over here to talk to you." I told him smiling and he smiled back.

"Are you sure Troy?" Sharpay started, "I mean, I can rub it even if it hurts a little." She said brushing her hand against my leg and I flinched.

"No…I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth. Jeez…when will this girl ever get a hint?

"One day Troy, one day…" Sharpay said before getting up and walking off.

"What the hell?" I said confused.

"Don't pay attention to her. She's just frustrated that you're not responding to her attempts to _"woo" _you." Ryan said after his sister was out of the door.

I laughed at the comment. "So what were you two doing here anyway? I mean it's a Saturday. Shouldn't she be dragging you to the mall so you can help her pick out some more slutty clothes?"

"Haha…very funny." He said sarcastically.

"No…seriously. What were you two doing here?" I asked again.

"Well if you must know…Sharpay knew that you guys had practice today so she ordered me to come along. Plus…I couldn't possibly miss the chance to see sweaty guys running around making jump shots." Ryan said smiling wickedly.

Oh, gosh! Why does Ryan give me those looks? If he only knew what they do to me…

"C'mon, let's go out in the hallway." I said grabbing his hand.

"What? Won't your dad get mad?" He asked looking over at the other members still playing.

"They'll be alright. Now let's go before they see us." I said pulling him up and sneaking the both of us out in the hallway. I lead him around the corner and into a little nook where no one could see us. I looked him in his eyes and kissed him square on the lips. I couldn't take it any longer. I just had to do it. I roamed my hands all over his back and pressed my body into his and grinded into him at the same time. He moaned a little before deepening the kiss which caused me to moan. I moved my hands up to his hair and he did the same and it felt so damn good. This boy is good with his hands. I was about to slip him some tongue but he gently pushed me away and I was _really_ disappointed.

"Troy…" Ryan started.

"I know. Not yet. You want to get to know me better. I want that too but you're just so damn sexy that just the little look makes me want to jump you." I said.

"Ha. Really? I'm _that _good looking?" He asked smiling.

"Yes you are and whoever tells you any different is freaking crazy and blind." I said kissing him on his neck, his cheek and then softly on his lips. I pulled away and he smiled again before lifting his head and putting his mouth close to my ear.

"Well…you're damn sexy yourself." He said and I groaned at the feeling of his breath on my skin. Why does he do this? Everything he does turns me on. He turned me slightly so he could get out of the nook.

"I'll see you in school on Monday. Then we can talk more about hanging out." He said and then walked away.

I stood in the nook for a little while longer to recover from the little hot moment that we just shared. Then I made my way back to the gym.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: So what did you think of the chapter? I hoped that you liked it. And again…I'm really sorry about the long wait. Oh, I hope I did a good job with the kissing scene. I tried to make it as hot as possible. So please review! I really want to know what you guys think and please feel free to leave ideas for the next or future chapters. I really need them.**

**April**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ok, thanks for the reviews for chapter 5. I'm glad that you liked it. So, you see that I'm updating faster. It's just to make up for waiting 2 months to updated chapter 5. Also, this story is now rated a very high "T". I won't bump it up to "M" until I start getting really graphic…which I probably won't. So, I really hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to _Dark Angel Kira_ for giving me all of these awesome ideas. Thank her by reading one of her stories. You're awesome Kira! **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Lizzie aka _munchkin.pants_ for her awesome ideas also. She gave me some details to fill this chapter with…while Kira gave me the premise of this chapter. Lizzie you're awesome! Some funny stuff is going to happen in this chapter because of her. **

**Alright now enjoy! And I don't own High School Musical! **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Well, Monday came very fast. But I wasn't complaining because I could spend time with Ryan. All during that day, we kept giving each other little secret glances. This happened all throughout the week. I'm really surprised that nobody has noticed them. I mean, especially when I left science class "to go to the bathroom" and gave Ryan a look to follow me. So after waiting in the hall for 5 minutes, he came out from the classroom and I led him into the empty auditorium. We then ended up having a very heavy make-out session. He again stopped me but I was left satisfied this time. By Friday, I was ready to ask Ryan over to my house to hangout but he beat me to it.

"Hey Troy?" He asked me when he came up to me at the end of the school day. I turned away from getting my things out of my locker and smiled brightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hangout?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, I was going to ask the same thing. What do you want to do? Watch movies or something?"

"Well, no." Ryan said and I looked at him, confused. "I was actually thinking that we go out to nightclub downtown called, _Hypnotic_."

A nightclub? Wow!

"Sure. It sounds fun." I said truthfully.

"It's a gay, 21 and over club…I hope that's alright." He said.

"Well, yeah but…Ry…we're not 21 and over." I said gesturing my hand in between the both of us.

"It's ok. The bouncer knows me, so you can get in if you get in with me." Ryan explained.

"Ok, that sounds good." I said nodding my head.

"Good! Oh, Sharpay and Gabriella are coming with us." He said a little too quickly.

My eyes went huge!

"Ryan!" I exclaimed and it caused him to jump a little bit.

He sighed, "I know! I know! But Sharpay always comes with me. And plus, and I don't know why, she wanted Gabriella to come with us too. So it'll most likely be her and Gabriella sitting around and getting drunk because all of the guys are gay." He pointed out.

Ok, that's true. Ugh! But there was one thing that he was forgetting.

"Um…Ryan…you know that we can't really hang out like we want to tonight. You know because Gabriella and Sharpay don't know that I'm gay, so that means tonight they will be hitting on me." I whispered. There were still people around and rumors travel fast around here in East High.

"Well, I know. That's why we're going to wait until Gabriella and Sharpay get completely trashed, because we know they will, and then we can get our groove on." He explained to me.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." I said laughing a bit.

"Great." He said and then I motioned for him to come closer and lowered my voice again.

"Ryan, is this a way for us to get to know each other better? I mean, because I really like you and want to be your boyfriend." I asked and then he smiled.

"Well, with the way things are going it's going to come sooner rather than later." He said and I broke out into a huge grin. "Well, I better get going. I'll pick you up around 8. So dress your sexiest and I'll see you later…stud." Ryan said grinning before walking away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ugh! It's only 7:45!" I exclaimed after looking at my watch. I've been ready for tonight since 5 and I've been pacing and itching to leave ever since. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I looked ok for tonight. I was wearing kaki pants, a light blue short sleeved shirt with some black shoes. I was looking and smelling pretty good. God! I just can't wait until I'm on the dance floor with Ryan, grinding, looking into one another's eyes and kissing. I want a repeat of the past week but hotter and longer.

"Troy!" Someone said breaking me out of my wicked thoughts. I turned around to see my mom standing in the doorway staring at me weirdly.

"Hey mom." I said awkwardly.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked coming into my room.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." I said honestly.

"Really…because I could here you talking to yourself from my office." She said pointing in the direction of her office.

"Mom, everything is alright." I said trying to reassure her. Then the doorbell rung and I almost jumped for joy. Tonight was going to awesome!

"Troy, Ryan's here!" My dad called from downstairs.

"Have fun and don't stay out too late." My mom said before going back to her office. I told her that I will see her later. I put a breath mint in my mouth, checked my appearance one last time and ran downstairs to see Ryan standing by the front door and I almost stopped breathing. Oh my gosh! He was wearing dark jeans, a green button up shirt and black shoes. His hair was combed perfectly and his scent of cologne was to die for.

"Hey Troy, are you ready?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, let's go." I said opening the door for him and we both walked out. I took this as an opportunity to say what I was thinking.

"You look so good tonight." I whispered to him.

"You too." He whispered back before we reached his car. Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting in the back chatting away, so Ryan and I climbed into the car.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay and Gabriella said simultaneously.

"Hi girls." I said politely and Ryan drove off. We hit traffic on the way to the club so we didn't arrive until about a quarter to 9 which was ok because coming to a club early is a bit lame. Ryan found a parking space not to far from the club and we all got out of the car. That's when I got a good look at Sharpay and Gabriella's outfits. Sharpay was wearing a black mini skirt, a pink tube top and black open toed heals. Gabriella was wearing a brown mini skirt with a backless tan top and brown open toed heals. It looked like these two were looking to get lucky tonight. I don't know by who from, because it's a gay club.

We walked up to the line to wait until it was our turn. People were being rejected and let in. I think that it was all based on looks. We finally reached the bouncer. He was buff and fairly good looking. I quickly noticed the way he was looking at Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." He greeted him.

"Hey Andrew. Um…can you let my three friends in tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Anything for you, good looking." Andrew said smirking and he rubbed his hand up and down Ryan's arm. I wanted to grab him by the waist and kiss him to show that Ryan was mine but then I would have some explaining to do. That's why I can't wait until Sharpay and Gabriella get drunk. Andrew let the four of us pass and I mugged him.

We walked into the club to the techno music going through our chest. I looked around and saw that everyone had this blue glow on them. It looked almost erotic. There were guys dancing with guys (which looked hot by the way!) and girls dancing with girls.

"Troy, c'mon!" Ryan shouted over the music. Sharpay and Gabriella were already making their way over to the bar and Ryan was dragging me over there.

"Can I have two Abracadabra's?" I heard Sharpay ask the bartender. He nodded and went to go and make the drinks.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked me.

I was new with this. So I chose the only thing I've really ever heard of. "How about a Long Island Ice Tea?"

"One Long Island Ice Tea." Ryan told the second bartender.

"Aren't you getting anything?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We need a designated driver." He said simply and I shrugged. A few moments later Ryan handed me my drink and I took a sip. I scrunched my face up at the taste. This was my first time really drinking, and with the taste of that, I can say that I just lost my drinking virginity.

"Good?" Ryan asked me. I just raised my eyebrows and took another sip.

A few hours and Bacardi later, I was a bit tipsy and Sharpay and Gabriella were drunk, So drunk that they didn't even realize that the lady talking to them was totally flirting. I realized that this could be my chance to finally get to dance with Ryan. I looked around for him and then spotted him dancing with someone else. I quickly walked over to them and made myself present.

"Um…excuse me? May I cut in?" I asked loudly over the music. The guy looked at me then back at Ryan, who gave him a signal to let me in. The guy walked away and I took his place. We started to dance in time with the music when Ryan began talking.

"It looks like someone was a bit jealous." He said grinning.

"No…I was just waiting forever to dance with you that I was pissed to see some other guy getting the first turn." I said kissing him on his cheek and continued to dance and we started grinding hard into each other. I could faintly hear him moan and I grinded into him again and he moaned again. I liked the sound of it. He then took me by surprised and kissed me hard on the mouth. I smiled in the kiss and brushed my tongue against his lips asking for entrance. He quickly obliged and he slipped me some tongue too. I roamed my tongue all around trying to taste every bit of his mouth. We roamed our hands all over each other and grinded even harder than before into each other causing our arousals hit together. We were practically having "dancing sex" with each other and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him by his arms and walked quickly to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty. We walked into the closest stall and I pushed him on the toilet seat. I know, how gross, but I didn't care. I straddled him and kissed him everywhere on his face. After I was done, he took over by kissing me on my neck, leaving his love marks with every kiss. It felt so good. I moaned when his hands found his way underneath my shirt and started to explore. He lifted my shirt up a bit and started kissing my chest, marking his territory. I was in pure heaven. We started dry humping, meeting each others motions perfectly. If we wanted to then we would've had sex right then and there…but we weren't at that point yet. But with all of the stuff we're doing we should be. We carried on making out for God knows how long, moaning and humping. We had some of the most heated kisses one could ever have and I was lucky enough to share them with the most sexiest person ever. We finally broke apart and I slid down to the floor panting.

"That was so…hot." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yes it was. Just think if we went further." He said grinning from ear to ear, trying to catch his breath also. We sat in silence for a few moments before speaking again.

"Do you think that we should get back out there?" He asked facing me. I nodded and got up.

"I'll go out first." I said and he stood up with me and our eyes met. I could seriously melt in those eyes. I kissed him softly and whispered in his ear.

"I'll see you out there." I said before leaving the stall and walking back out on the loud dance floor to see Gabriella and Sharpay dancing with each other. Gabriella saw me and ran up to me.

"There you are! C'mon let's dance!" She said drunkenly. She pushed me between her and Sharpay and they both started dancing up against me.

"It looks like someone is enjoying this." Sharpay said knowingly and Gabriella giggled.

Oh believe me…I didn't get that from you two.

"C'mon…um…I want to go and sit down." I said trying to ease my way from in between them.

"Stop being such a baby and have fun!" Gabriella said. Pulling me back in. My heart literally leaped when I saw Ryan coming out of the bathroom. I looked over to him for help and he came over to us quickly.

"Enough you two." Ryan said pulling me away and thanked him rubbing his back and I felt him shiver.

"Ryan…you're just like Troy!" Sharpay whined and he rolled his eyes.

"You're both drunk. It's time to take you home." He said putting his arms around his sister and he motioned for me to do the same with Gabriella. They both complained the whole way out of the club. Once we were all settled in the car, Ryan drove off.

"I'm taking you guys to Gabriella's house, ok? Since her mom is out of town, it'll be best for you to crash there, Sharpay. I don't think that mom and dad would appreciate you coming home drunk." Both of the girls just mumbled in response. He was so cute when he was being protective. I looked over at him and he quickly glanced at me before intertwining our hands together.

We arrived at Gabriella's house about twenty minutes later. We both carried a girl into the house and walked up to Gabriella's room. We tucked them both into bed and made sure they were safe. I bet when they wake up they're going to be confused as hell. Possibly thinking that they slept with each other.

Around 12:30 we arrived at my house. The house lights weren't on, which was great. I didn't want to explain the scent of alcohol on my breath to my parents. I asked Ryan to stay the night with me and he agreed. We silently made our way up to my room. Once in there, I stripped down to my boxers and I tried to get Ryan to do the same but he settled for just sleeping in his pants. We both climbed into my bed. We were perfectly comfortable with it. We both lied on our sides and just stared at each other.

"I had so much fun tonight. Thanks for taking me out." I said to him.

"No, problem. I didn't know that you were as kinky as you are." He said smiling at me. I smiled too, but then something came to me.

"Ryan…do you think now that we can be boyfriends?" I asked while he traced the marks he left on me. He looked at me and got this serious look on his face.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me?" He asked. "I mean, I want this to be legit…not just some stupid phase."

"Ryan, I can promise you that this isn't some stupid phase. I really like you. I may even love you. But all I know is that I need and want you. I adore you." I said, caressing his face gently. He smiled one his trademark smiles and kissed me. It wasn't one of our regular heated kisses that we usually have; it had a lot more meaning. It sealed the deal.

Ryan broke the kiss moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Ok, Troy. Let's be together."

"Thank you." I whispered before going to sleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: My God! That was a long ass chapter. The longest one so far. Man! So was this chapter hot enough for you? I hope so. Gosh…this took me forever to produce. I got stuck in a few places. Oh, I hope that you liked the little fluff that I added. This chapter wasn't really that funny. I wanted it to be. But, tell me what you think in a review. Thanks!**

**Oh and I praise you if you can find the RENT reference in here. It deals with one of the songs. Hint: it's something Ryan says. That should just give it away right there. **

**If you have any ideas for the next or future chapters then please PM me or leave it in a review. **

**April**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait forever for a new chapter. I've been banned from the computer for a while. So, I'm so glad that you guys loved the last chapter. That was one of my favorites so far to write. I really hope that you like this chapter. It's a little short compared to the last one but it should keep you satisfied until I post chapter 8. Well, enjoy!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Morning sleepyhead." A voice whispered in my ear. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before fully opening them. I smiled when I saw Ryan smiling down at me.

"Good morning to you, too." I greeted him, sitting up on my bed.

"Well, I'm guessing you slept well." Ryan said.

"Better than ever." I replied before kissing him softly on his cheek. When I leaned back to face him he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

He just shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm just being paranoid.

"No," I said placing my hands on the top of his shoulder so he could face me, "Ryan what's the matter. You can tell me anything."

"It's just…what if you're really not sure about this whole gay thing and then when everyone finds out, you freak and then dump me. I don't know if I could deal with all of that." Ryan said looking down at his hands. I can't believe that he thinks I would leaves him.

"Ryan, I told you last night that this is real. I'm gay and I really like you. This is not some one week thing; you've got to realize that. Gosh, I was so jealous when that bouncer guy was hitting on you, I literally wanted to wrap my arms around you and kiss you, in front of Sharpay and Gabriella. I didn't care. Or when you were dancing with that one guy at the club I was so freaking jealous. You see, it just makes me crazy to know that someone else thinks of you like that. And I will not give a damn what people say when they find out. It'll be their problem not ours. Plus, I've liked you for too long to let anything try to break us up." I told him and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Wow, who would've thought that Troy Bolton was so good with words?"

"Hey! I think that I deserve a little something special for that." I said laughing.

"Hmm…like what exactly?" He asked grinning.

"A kiss, maybe?"

"What, right here?" He said kissing me on my forehead.

"No."

"Here?" He tried again, kissing me on my nose and I was getting really frustrated.

"Stop teasing me. You know where I want you to kiss me."

"Oh, you're talking about here." He then softly pressed his lips against mine.

Oh yes right there.

We continued to kiss slowly, breaking apart every so often to just look at each other. Then soon it turned into one of our infamous make out sessions. Ryan was now working with his hands and moving them in just the right way. I got way into it and pushed him on his back and straddled him. I put both of my hands on either side of him and continued to kiss him. My tongue went into his mouth as did his into mine. After a few moments of that, I kissed him lightly on his cheek before moving to his neck. I could tell that he really enjoyed that because he started to moan. I then went back to his mouth and I don't know what got into him but he started to kiss me fiercely and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

"Troy, are you alright? You're father and I heard –oh my!" My mom shrieked, walking into my room.

"Shit!" I yelled getting off of Ryan. I looked over to him, apologizing and then looked back at my mom.

"Is everything ok?" My dad asked coming into my room also. He had a complete look of horror on his face.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I said turning red. I felt Ryan bury his head into my neck to shield his face from my parents. Man, did I feel bad for him.

"Hey Ryan, it's alright." I said softly. I lifted his head up to look at me.

"Troy…"He whimpered.

"Troy?" My mom and dad said sternly.

"I know. I have some explaining to do. You see…Ryan is my boyfriend."

"Since when?" Mom questioned.

"Since last night. Actually, I've liked him for a while and have been gay for a while." I explained. I knew that the gay question was going to come so I decided to let them save their breath.

"Oh, Troy! I'm so happy for you!" My mom clapped.

"Really?" I asked confused. I was expecting some tears, yelling and me going to some home to degayify me.

"Really. Just look how cute the two of you are!" She said coming over and hugging me, "and just look at you Ryan!" She hugged him too but he was so shocked and confused that he didn't make any movement.

"My son is gay." My dad whispered.

"Dad are you ok with this?" I asked, getting up from my bed and walking towards him. "I mean, it's not going to change anything between us right?"

"No, of course not. You're my son and I'll still love you gay, straight, bi or whatever." He said truthfully.

"Thanks dad and you too mom." I said smiling.

"No need to thank us." My mom said kissing my cheek and my dad hugged me.

"I love you son." My dad whispered to me before him and mom left.

I turned back to Ryan, where he was still sitting on my bed as red as can be.

"Gosh Troy, I'm really sorry about all of this." Ryan told me.

"Ry, my parents are ok with this. So there's nothing to be sorry about. Look, my mom already loves you." I pointed out.

"I know. I guess that I didn't expect for us to be figured out so soon." He said getting up from the bed. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we could tell more people?" He asked, a little scared as to what I might say.

"About us? Well yeah. It'll really suck if we had to hide our relationship. I want everyone to know that I'm with you and you're with me. I could never hide you for too long." I said.

Laughing a bit, he said. "Wow Troy, you sound like a really cliché movie right now, but you're still sweet."

"Oh don't I know it." I said in a cocky tone, but smile and kissed him.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: Ok, so what did you think of this chapter. A little bit cliché and I didn't mean it. But I thought that it was cute but definitely not my best. So, please review and chapter 8 will be up soon! Thanks!**

**April**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews! They really keep me wanting to write more. I'm glad that you all liked the mom and dad reactions. I honestly thought that the whole chapter was a bit cliché, but I was wrong. So the HSM tour is coming to Washington D.C. on December 28th and I can't go because my mom said it was too close to Christmas. I'm so mad. That's the closest it's coming to me. I live only 45 minutes away from there (I'm from Maryland) and I can't even go. Ugh…life sucks. But at least I can watch the clips on youtube. Enough with my rambling…I think that you guys will like this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be moving too fast with this…but let me know. **

**Oh, and if you could check out me and my good friend's new story called **_Inside The Hollywood Closet _**that would be great. It's Zac and Lucas! **

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Monday morning I had awoken around six am, even thought I didn't have to be to school until seven forty-five, but I was too excited to see my boyfriend. I can't believe I have an incredibly hot, sexy boyfriend, who I adore so much. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like some cheesy romance novel, but Ryan does that to me.

"What to wear?" I whispered to myself. I wanted to look good for my man. After shuffling through my closet for a few minutes, I finally settled on some regular blue jeans, a brown collared shirt with a pair of brown Adidas. I think that he likes my simple look. After that, I got into the shower and stayed in there for about thirty minutes, since I had time to spare. After drying off, I went back into my room and put my clothes on. Looking at the clock it read, ten to seven. Sighing I went downstairs for some breakfast. I found my mom and dad already down there, drinking coffee.

"Good morning mom and dad." I said in a chipper voice.

"Someone's happy this morning." My mom said smiling.

"And up a little bit early." My dad added, looking at his watch.

"Well, you know, I'm just excited to go to school. I shouldn't waste my education." I said pulling some milk out of the refrigerator and cereal out of the cabinet.

"Or you're just eager to see Ryan." Mom said, still smiling and my dad laughed.

"Mom!" I said embarrassed. It's good that they are alright about me being gay but…you know…parents and relationships do not mix.

"What?" She asked innocently. I just shook my head and poured cereal and milk into a bowl and ate it standing at the counter. Afterwards, it was already seven twenty, so I decided it was a good time to go to school. My dad was going to give me a ride but I declined and promised that I would be to school on time and trust me I will. I gave my mom a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

I arrived to school about ten minutes later, which allowed me a little alone time with Ryan before class started. I walked into the school building and immediately spotted Sharpay and Ryan standing in the lobby talking.

"Ryan!" I called him and he looked up from his conversation and smiled wide. I walked over to him and was about to kiss him good morning, but quickly remembered where we were at.

"Hey Troy." Ryan greeted me blushing and it was so cute.

"I'll see you guys in class." Sharpay said before walking away.

"What was that all about? I mean, where's the usual flirting tone she has with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird since yesterday when I got home." He explained.

I just shrugged it off and replaced my confused look with a seductive one, "So, do you want to go somewhere before class starts?"

"That would be nice, but how about we wait until later today, in the library. No one goes there during lunch…plus, I know of a small secluded corner in there. Perfect for kissing." He whispered to me.

"Alright, I like the sound of that." I whispered back.

He just smiled and said, "Let's go to class before we're late."

Ryan and I walked into our first period class and I took the seat right next to his. I thought that I saw Chad give me a weird look but I brushed it off.

As soon as the teacher started talking, I became incredibly bored. I looked over to Ryan to catch his attention but he was actually paying attention. I sighed and put my head on the desk. I was still a little tired. I guess that I could rest my eyes for five minutes the teacher won't notice.

It wasn't even two minutes before I was interrupted by something brushing against me. I looked up to see a folded piece of notebook paper on my desk. I opened and smiled at the words.

**You look cute when you're sleeping. I hope that you're dreaming about me.**

I saw Ryan smiling at me.

_I wasn't sleeping and why would I want to dream about you?_

**Oh because I'm hot and you totally adore me.**

_Haha! Babe, you crack me up._

**Whatever…I can't wait until lunch wink**

I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn around in my seat and see Chad staring at us intently, once he notices me, he quickly looks down at his desk.

_Me either. Chad's been staring at us since we got in here. He knows something is up with us…but who cares. _

Ryan looked to see Chad and silently laughed and I did too. I can just picture Chad finding out about us now. He'll probably pull out his afro, but I think that he will be cool about it.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Sharpay, Troy and I are going to study in the library." Ryan told his sister over all of the noise. Sharpay was sitting at the table, re-applying makeup.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and placed down her compact and looked at him.

"I'm fine, Ryan. Now go and study." She snapped.

"Alright, alright. No need to get mean." He said holding his hands up in defense. "Lets go Troy."

I followed him out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to the library. Once we entered we made our way through the various sections of shelves until we turned a corner to back the back of the library that was always vacant. This where all the dusty, boring books were located.

"Well, your sister is a little more bitchy than normal." I said quietly.

"Yeah, there's something not right with her. She usually tells me but she hasn't really said anything since we all went out together."

"Well, lets not worry about Sharpay right now. Lets just worry about us." I walk over to him slowly and pull him towards me. I can feel him tense up a bit before relaxing in my arms. I lean in and he meets me half way. I love the way his lips feel on mine. They're so soft and taste so good. Our kiss is slow and nice. Ever since Friday, our way of kissing has changed dramatically. It's not about the want anymore, now that I have him; I take my time with him. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I moan slightly. I love his touch, it makes me weak in the knees. We continue to make out, stopping every once in a while to look at one another. We're so wrapped up that we don't hear the footsteps making its way to where we are. I lick Ryan's lips and kiss him fully.

"Ha…I knew it."

We both broke apart and laughed nervously at the person who had caught us.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: So sorry for the short ass chapter and for the cliffhanger. But yeah, I hoped that you liked it and please review!**

**April**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! Guys, I'm so freaking sorry for making you guys wait so long. I was just so stuck. Feel free to cyber beat me up. But here I am! **

**So a lot of you want to know who caught Troy and Ryan in the act and well, I honestly didn't know at the time where I posted the 8th chapter. I was still trying to figure it out and I'm still trying to figure it out as I'm typing this note. So we'll see. So I hope you enjoy this. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, maybe 3 or 4 more? But anyway, enjoy!!**

**April**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ha…I knew it."

We both broke apart and laughed nervously at the person who had caught us.

"Chad…uh nice to see you." Ryan said uneasily.

"Yeah, yeah Ryan, let's get to the point: you two are together?" Chad asked the both of us. Ryan and I looked at each other, smiling, then turned to our poofy haired friend and nodded.

"Yes, you've caught us." I said, throwing my head back.

Chad just nodded and took a step back behind the bookshelf for a few before stepping back in his original place. A few seconds later, someone else came out from hiding.

And she was scowling…which is always a scary thing.

"Sharpay?" Ryan questioned.

"Who else?" She shrugged, throwing her hands up in the air and walking towards us. Ryan carefully moved behind me so I could protect him from her wrath.

"Sharpay, please don't be mad at me." Ryan whimpered from behind me.

"You know I'm surprised that you didn't tell me, your twin sister, your flesh and blood that you were dating the hottest and most popular guy in school." She said giving her brother a glare to kill anyone.

"Um…I…" Ryan stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Did Troy _make _you keep you two a secret? Did he not want to get shunned by his basketball buddies and have his father disown him?" Sharpay asked dramatically. I rolled my eyes and started to speak for Ryan. He was still loss of words.

"Sharpay I did not make him do anything. I could've cared less if Chad or anyone else was to be disgusted by us. Plus for your information, my dad already knows about us. He sort of walked in on us…"I said, my voice fading in a suggestive manner. Sharpay scrunched up her face and Chad laughed. I looked over at him confused.

"Wait, so Chad you're not upset or surprised?"

"If I was upset then wouldn't I have freaked out as soon as I saw you two making out?" He said and I shrugged. "Troy, it's ok. You're gay. It's not the end of the world and if anyone thinks otherwise, then we'll just have to kick their ass, now won't we?"

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed and then Chad came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I felt relieved.

"Alright, can we please end this sappy hallmark moment?" Sharpay said annoyed and then moved a step closer to Ryan, who flinched. "As you can see Ryan, I'm still a little pissed, at this."

"Oh really, we didn't notice at all." Chad added sarcastically and that earned him a huge wack on the head by Sharpay.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing his head.

"Ryan, you knew how much I liked Troy. I can't believe that you would do something like this!" Sharpay cried.

Ryan looked at his sister, confused. Gosh, what is going on? "Shar, not even five minutes ago were you practically defending me when you thought I was Troy's little secret. What's up?"

"So! Now, I just realized that you basically betrayed me!"

Chad and I looked back and forth between the two.

"Cut the drama Sharpay. It's not like I meant for this to happen. It just did! I can't help who I like." Ryan retorted. I think that this is the first time that I have ever seen him stand up to his sister.

"I've liked Troy since middle school; you could've cared less for him!" She replied angrily.

"But I do care for him now! Doesn't that mean anything? He's gay Sharpay! Don't you see?"

This was getting out of control, but Chad was getting a complete kick out of it. I had to do something.

"Guys, please. Just calm down. Lets just talk this out" I tried, but failed.

"Oh, just go and screw Ryan!" She yelled before stomping off around the shelves of books.

"Sharpay, wait!" Ryan called, running to catch up to her.

"Sharpay has never mentioned any of this. And now, while I'm with her brother, she wants to bring it up."

"It's PMS, dude. Don't worry about it." Chad laughed. He patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

At least someone had fun during that drama fest.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Jeez, that was short! I'm sorry if it was a little too dramatic and didn't explain much. But I hope you like how I used Chad. **

**I do know what I want to do for the next chapter, but I don't know how to write it. But please review! I really appreciate them. They give me the will to continue. Love you all!**

**April**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you guys wait so long, again! I really am. I've been busy with other stuff and I couldn't think about the story. So now I'm back. This will probably be the second to last chapter. I'm totally running out of ideas. So please enjoy and I'm sorry for the long ass wait again.**

**THIS STORY TURNED 1 YESTERDAY! **

**I can't believe it's been a year since I've started this. Seems so long ago. lol! **

**April**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

I haven't seen Ryan all day. I think he's feeling guilty about betraying his sister. Oh man, what if he wants to dump me? I wouldn't know what to do. I like Ryan too much for anything to tear us apart.

I walked out of my last period class and everyone's eyes were on me. And I mean everyone's.

"_I can't believe it!" _

"_Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans?!"_

"_The Basketball star and the Drama King" _

"_Who would've known?"_

"_Two of the cutest guys in school…together?!"_

"_Aww! That's cute!_

"_I find it kind of hot!"_

That is what I heard as I walked down the hallway. I wasn't one bit embarrassed either. I knew that it would happen eventually. I just wasn't expecting today. But there was only one person who could've gotten the news spread around the school so fast.

Sharpay's just pissed that I'm with her brother and not with her. I have to find Ryan. I turned around to walk the other way and when someone ran into me.

"Ryan, just who I was looking for!" I sigh.

"Troy, Sharpay told everyone! I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me. She's really pissed Troy and I mean _pissed!_" He said quickly and I smiled. I grabbed him by his shoulders so he could look right at me.

"It's going to be alright. We'll get through this. If you're worried that I'm upset, then you don't have to. I told you, I could never hide you too long. So what your sister did was a good thing."

"Really?" He questioned. He was really cute when he was unsure of things.

"Really." I leaned in and kissed him, not caring who saw. I wanted everyone to know that Ryan was mines.

"_Aww!" _I heard a group of swooning girls chorused. Who would've known that two gay guys could be so adorable to girls?

"_TROY BOLTON?!_" A voice screeched and it wasn't Sharpay's. I slowly broke away from Ryan and looked at the owner of the voice and rolled my eyes.

"So it is true? I thought that what Sharpay told me was a load of crap…but sight doesn't lie. Hmmm…I'm shocked that you of all people are gay. Ryan did this to you, didn't he?" She glared. Boy was she mad.

Ryan was about to jump in and say something but I pushed back lightly. "Ryan didn't do anything to me, Gabriella. I chose to like him for your information."

"Oh, really?" She started, "You're going to be really sorry that you _chose to love him_. You're soon going to wish that you were with me."

She was really starting to piss me off! What is wrong with her and Sharpay.

"No, I won't because I love Ryan!" I shouted and that's when I first realized that people weren't minding their own business. I looked over at Ryan, who was bloody red. I turned my attention back to Gabriella who was wide eyed and furious.

"You are definitely going to regret that, Troy!" She huffed and stomped away. I sighed in relief that it was over…for now. I shook my head looked at Ryan. He was still a little red but he had a blank expression on his face.

"Look, Ryan. I know that I shouldn't have said that. I was just talking out of my ass because Gabriella was just being so-" I couldn't finish because Ryan's lips had covered mine. I smiled into the kissed and pulled him closer. I was fully aware that were still in the hallway with a bunch of nosy people, but I didn't care. After a few moments he finally pulled away and smiled at me. I know I've said it a billion times already, but I love his smile.

He laughed. "I'm glad that you said, Troy. Even though it's a bit fast."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." He said.

I sighed. "Good! You know that you don't have to say it back. I know that you're not at the same level as I am."

"I know, but I think I could love you." He whispered in my ear and I shivered. He kissed me on my cheek before saying, "I'll see you at your house later. I have to deal with Sharpay." He gave a little wave and walked away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

I was walking down the street to my house when some called my name. I turned around to see that it was Chad. He stopped so that he could catch up to me, when he did, I resumed my regular pace with him following.

"Hey man, I heard what happened." He said.

I looked at him in shock. "And how is that? It only happened like fifteen minutes ago."

"Dude, you know how fast news travels in East High." He stated and I laughed. Of course. I mean it was a matter of periods before the people starting whispering. "So are you alright? Do I have to kick any ass?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No ass kicking today. I'm completely alright with people knowing. Some girls even find it cute." I grinned.

"Ha! They would. Do you want to come and hang out with the guys and shoot some hoops? They're ok with it, I checked."

"Damn, you accomplished a lot in fifteen minutes."

"Just looking out for my best bud." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I have to pass. Ryan's meeting me later at my house." I said.

"Oh!" He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll leave you to that. See you tomorrow." He said crossing the street. "Be safe!" He shouted back to me.

I laughed and continued to my house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: Ok, so finally I've produced a new chapter. It wouldn't have been up if it wasn't for **jenpixie13. **I just happened to look back at my reviews and came across hers. It's an anonymous one, so I can't get in touch with her. Hopefully she's reading this. Her review mentioned the whole school finding out and I came up with this chapter. So tell me what you think. Please review! **

**April**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Author's Note: Gosh, I'm really not good with updating! I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I feel like I'm just dragging it on. But, I have to end it somewhere. Maybe here? I don't know. We'll see at the end of the chapter…ok? Enjoy!

**Oh and there's a cliché in this chapter. So don't go all crazy on me. ********  
**

**April**

* * *

I was rushing around my house to make sure that everything was perfect before Ryan arrived in ten minutes. I had showered and changed into much more appealing clothes. I had to look good for my man!

Gosh, I sound like a girl.

I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn! No wonder Sharpay and Gabriella are all over me. I combed my hair over my eyes for a sexy and mysterious look and sprayed more cologne on. The doorbell ranged and I gave myself one more glance before going to open the door.

I opened the door and was greeted with a sexier-than-ever Ryan. I can't believe this hunk of a man was mine.

"Hey Ryan." I said, still looking him over.

"Hello Troy." He grinned and I motioned for him to come in. We immediately went up to my room.

* * *

The next day I woke up with my arms wrapped around Ryan. Even though it was a school night he decided to stay the night. I knew that my parents wouldn't mind and plus he didn't want to go home and face Sharpay's wrath with no witnesses.

I looked over at the pale figure lying closely next to me. I love him so much that it hurts and I wish that I we can stay like this forever, but we have to get up sometime right. I don't feel like staying after for detention. There's so many other things I could do…like Ryan. Whoa, I need to chill. We haven't gotten to that level yet and I think that it'll take a while because I want to do our relationship right. Even though we've fooled around sex can wait.

I placed my hand gently on his cheek and started tracing simple pattern on it. He stirred a bit but didn't wake. I smiled and moved a bit closer so I could kiss him. I brushed my lips against the corner of his mouth and he unconsciously moved. I shook my head before moving my mouth to his ear.

"Ryan, you have to get up." I whispered softly in his ear. He mumbled for five more minutes.

"I would agree, but I don't think either of us would want to spend our afternoon with Mrs. Darbus." I stated, caressing his cheek. At my words, he immediately jumped up. I laughed at his silliness and kissed him on the lips. We continued for a few moments before breaking for air.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." I replied.

"I need clothes." Ryan said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Just shower here and I'll drive you to your house for clothes." I said, kissing him again. He nodded, agreeing with me.

"Let me shower first?" He asked.

"Of course."

* * *

After we were showered and dressed, I dropped him off at his house so he could retrieve some fresh clothes. I told him that I'd see him at school because I didn't need any confrontation from his sister. I knew that it was going to happen later on in the day, it was just too early to deal with it.

I pulled into the student parking lot and saw that Chad was standing next to his car looking worried. I turned off my car, grabbed my things and got out.

"Chad?" I called for him. He turned to look at me, before quickly walking over.

"Finally, you're here!" The bushy haired kid exclaimed.

"Yeah, why do you look like you did something that you weren't supposed to do?" I asked getting worried.

He clenched his teeth together before answering. "Well, it wasn't me who did something…"

"Chad…" I said, becoming impatient.

"Ok! You remember how Gabriella was talking all of that shit in the halls yesterday? Well, I think she truly meant it about you being sorry." Chad explained.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I remembered what Gabriella said, but I didn't quite understand how that had to do with Chad.

"Just come inside and you'll see what I mean."

I followed him towards the school and we went inside. He led me down a few hallways and I soon realized that we were headed for my locker. There was a huge crowd standing by the row of lockers. Some had shock faces and others were laughing hysterically. They all seemed to notice my presence and they slowly backed away. I looked at my best friend, confused. He just nodded towards my locker and I almost threw up at the site. Someone had spray painted the word _"fag" _clear as day on my locker.

"Who the hell did this?!" I questioned. My voice was roaring with anger.

Everyone who was gathered around my lockers had walked away, claiming that they didn't know anything. Passerby's were staring at me strangely, but I didn't care. I wanted to know who would do such a thing.

I felt Chad's hand on my shoulder. "Man, I don't know. I came to school and was looking for you. I thought you'd be at your locker and that's when I found it. Then I remembered what happened yesterday and I immediately thought Gabriella."

I thought about what Chad had said. Gabriella was extremely pissed yesterday and had made threats. I didn't think twice about them, but now looking at my locker, she could more than likely be the evil culprit.

"I have to go find her!" I said angrily.

"I think you should cool off before you go and confront her." Chad suggested.

"No, she needs to be dealt with now. She has no right to do something like this!" I said before walking away and Chad following closely behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note: That turned out pretty good. I know where I want to go with the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I hope you guys knew what the cliché was. It was used in just about every Tryan story back in 2006, when I first started writing for this lovely couple. Please review! **

**If you reviewed for the previous chapter 11, that was asking for help, I realize that you can't review for the new chapter 11 (if you reviewed before) since I replaced it. So please review anonymously. I love getting reviews, anonymous or signed in. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter! I have to say, I saw HSM3 and loved it! I cried, laughed it was great. My friend was hyperventilating at the end. It was so funny. After watching the movie and crying at the end, I realized that I was 14, a few months shy of 15, when HSM came out. I was in 9****th**** grade talking about how much I loved the movie. Now I'm 17 and a senior and I'm still in love with the series and still talking about it. It's the end of an era. **

**So, enough with all of my HSM drama, here's chapter 12. **

* * *

There were fifteen minutes left until the bell for first period. That gave me enough time to tell Gabriella where to go and how to get there. Chad and I entered the cafeteria, searching for the little wench through the crowds. I knew she had to be there because that's where she and all her equally whore-ish friends hung out in the mornings. After a few moments, I spotted her giggling innocently with a group of people.

"I see her, Chad." I said before walking over to her. I only took two steps before I was stopped. It was Chad, of course.

"Listen to me, just don't do or say anything you might regret." I just nodded and walked off.

When I reached her, I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her face hardened at the sight of me.

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Was all I said.

She smugly smiled. "Regretting being with Ryan already?"

"No. We need to talk." I said tightly.

"Oh, whatever do we need to talk about, Troy?" She asked annoyingly sweet. If she wasn't a girl, I would have punched her.

"Quit playing your stupid games. I know what you did to my locker!" I shouted. I looked around and noticed people were staying. I could have given a rat's ass at that moment.

"Oh, that. How could someone write something so horrible?" She smiled. I gave her a confused look.

"So, you're admitting it?" I questioned.

"No, I'm not admitting to anything; especially to something that I didn't do. You really think that low of me, don't you Troy." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, Gabriella, when you walk around like a slut, make horrible attempts to get me into bed and shout threats at me, then the only thing I can do is think so poorly of you." I stated matter-of-factly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, please Troy, don't flatter yourself. I have better things to do then put graffiti on your locker."

"Look, if you just admit to it, then I can possibly forget that anything happened." She wasn't fooling me; I know she had something to do with it.

"I told you, I didn't write over your damn locker. So, go accuse someone else!" She denied again and turned around back to her friends.

I turned her back around to face me, "If you don't confess to this, then I'm gonna…!" I was now getting more pissed than before. It was taking everything in me not to bitch slap her.

"You're going to do what?" She challenged. She knew that I wasn't going to get violent with her. By this time everyone was minding our business. I soon felt someone pull me away from her.

"Troy, let's head to class. She's not worth being called a woman beater for." Chad said and I allowed him to take me away.

"Yeah, Troy, you weren't going to do shit because you're too much of a bitch!" I heard her yell before me and Chad were out of the cafeteria.

Once we were out in the hallways, Chad let go of me. I didn't say anything and we continued to class.

* * *

It was lunch time and Ryan and I were sitting together. People were staring at us, but it wasn't all that bad. Most were ok with us, but others, like Gabriella, weren't.

"Troy, I'm sorry about what happened to your locker." Ryan whispered soothingly. He was rubbing my back in attempts to make me feel better. It was working a little bit.

"Ryan, baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's that bitch that should be sorry." I said.

"Are you sure that she even did it? I mean, from what I heard, it seemed like she was genuine when she was denying it."

"Ryan, I know she did it. All of those things that she said yesterday, it just makes her guilty." I felt like I wanted to cry. Things were getting too stressful.

"Maybe we should get the principal to check her locker for anything that could link her to it." My boyfriend suggested. I just sighed. "Troy, it will be ok. I'm here with you through it all." He finished off with kissing me chastely on the lips.

"I love you so much, Ryan." I whispered, pressing our foreheads together.

"I know." He smiled. I grinned at him before pulling him up and dragging him out of the cafeteria. I walked us into the auditorium pushed him up against a corner wall. He laughed at my antics and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He knew what I wanted to do. So, he slowly leaned in and captured my lips with his soft ones. He placed his arms around my neck, caressing my skin. I moaned lightly into our kiss and stroked his sides. Everything in our kisses seemed to calm me down. He had the right touch.

"You ok?" He asked after we broke the kiss. I kissed him softly.

"Yeah, I'm always alright with you." I whispered tenderly. He smiled softly. I love it when he does that.

"Good, because mopey Troy isn't fun. Even though you look cute when you're upset." He said hugging me. I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a few moments. The feeling of him kissing me on my neck and his warmth was all I needed in that moment.

"You ready to go back?" He said pulling away slowly.

"Sure, but first…" I trailed off, placing another kiss on his lips. There was more fire in it than the one before. I rubbed up against him and felt him opening up his mouth to let out a moan. I used that as an opportunity to slide in my tongue. We battled for dominance for the longest time before he let me continue with the control. We made out for five more minutes before we broke away, panting.

"Alright…now we really… have to go." He said between breaths. He looked really sexy out of breath.

"As you wish." I said, letting him lead the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's chapter 12. Hopefully I can finish this soon. Gabriella was really OOC, but it's the only way my story can work.**

**I need some ideas on where to go after this chapter. I don't know who could be responsible for Troy's locker. Maybe it was Gabriella, or not? I don't know, please leave suggestions in your reviews. **

**April **


End file.
